Dungeon magazine 28
Dungeon issue 28 was released in March/April of 1991. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: The Pipes of Doom : By Kristofer Wade, Illustrated by Jeff Menges, Cartography by Diesel. pp. 8–19 "The forces of evil are ready to attack. But first, a musical interlude." Module for 5–7 PCs of levels 6–10. Index ;Characters: :Barnabas • Calahar Twohands • Chloris • Dammek • Dammon • Geildarr Ithym • George • Grintharke • Harazos Thelbrim • Lilliana • Nanathlor Greysword • Pomerian • Slag • Traskar Selarn ;Creatures: :Air elemental • Balor • Chasme • Drow • Dwarf • Fire elemental • Fire giant • Green dragon • Gorgon • Halfling • Half-orc • Hill giant • Grugarch • Hobgoblin • Human • Iron golem • Korred • Lich • Manticore • Ogre • Orc • Owlbear • Shadow • Troll • Werewolf ;Locations: :;Forests: South Woods :;Region: Savage Frontier :;Settlements: Loudwater :;Rivers: Delimbiyr :Greypeak Mountains • Hellgate Keep • Llorkh • Menzoberranzan • Secomber • Shining Falls • Underdark ;Magic: :;Items: Pipes of Doom :;Spells: Alarm • Animate dead • Armor • Bestow curse • Bigby's clenched fist • Blindness • Blink • Burning hands • Chain lightning • Change self • Chill touch • Clairvoyance • Clone • Cloudkill • Color spray • Conjure air elemental • Conjure fire elemental • Contagion • Continual light • Control weather • Control undead • Cure light wounds • Cure serious wounds • Curse • Dancing lights • Darkness • Darkness, 15' radius • Death spell • Delayed blast fireball • Detect good • Detect invisibility • Detect lie • Detect magic • Detect undead • Dig • Dimension door • Disintegrate • Dismissal • Dispel magic • Energy drain • Enervation • Enlarge • Erase • ESP • Extension I • Faerie fire • Fear • Feign death • Finger of death • Fireball • Flame blade • Flame strike • Flaming sphere • Flesh to stone • Fly • Gate • Haste • Heal • Heat metal • Hold person • Hold portal • Hold undead • Ice storm • Identify • Knock • Know alignment • Levitate • Lightning bolt • Locate object • Magic jar • Magic missile • Massmorph • Monster summoning I • Passwall • Polymorph other • Power word, kill • Power word, stun • Prismatic sphere • Prismatic wall • Protection from evil • Protection from good • Read magic • Reincarnate • Shatter • Shield • Silence, 15' radius • Slow • Spectral hand • Spell immunity • Stinking cloud • Stoneskin • Suggestion • Summon shadow • Strength • Telekinesis • Teleport without error • Tongues • Trap the soul • True seeing • Vampiric touch • Wall of fire • Web • Wizard eye • Wizard mark ;Organizations: :Cult of the Dragon • Zhentarim Visitors from Above : By Shonn Everett, Illustrated by Kevin Ward, Cartography by Diesel. pp. 50–69 "A star falls from the heavens, and terror follows in its wake." Introduces the concepts of flying ships, alien races, and space travel as described in ''Spelljammer''. Module for 4–9 PCs of levels 4–8. Index ;Characters: :Alaginzeron • BaldurRedwald • Faldor • Fallgon • Gurgar • Horgrum • Hlodar • Osorm • Rorlox • Sorne • Storhm • Tholgrim • Thrumm • Valdheim ;Creatures: :Bat • Brown mold • Cave bear • Cave fisher • Dwarf • Gas spore • Giant bat • Goldbug • Grimlock • Green slime • Half-orc • Human • Lynx • Manticore • Mimic • Mobat • Ochre jelly • Orog • Otyugh • Piercer • Stone golem • Trapper • Wolf • Wolfwere • Yeti ;Locations: :;Asteroids: Balock's Rock • White Stone :;Forests: Neverwinter Wood :;Mountains: Mount Hotenow :;Rivers: Neverwinter River :;Settlements: Neverwinter :;Regions: Sword Coast North • Tears of Selûne ;Magic: :;Items: Beads of force • Crystal ball • Dagger of venom • Pouch of accessibility • Ring of Burbul • Ring of shooting stars • Robe of stars • Wand of steam • Wand of vapor :;Potions: Clairvoyance • ESP • Gaseous form • Philter of love • Speed • Water walk :;Spells: Alarm • Chaos • Color spray • Fly • Globe of invulnerability • Improved invisibility • Lightning bolt • Monster summoning I • Monster summoning IV • Monster summoning V • Monster summoning VI • Phantasmal force • Spectral force • Stinking cloud • Teleport • Web Gallery File:Visitors-From-Above.png